wizz_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizz Team
*Water *Amazons|top_members = *Valkyrie Cleo *Feathers Wolf *Sorceress of Õis|power = ✴️ ✴️ ✴️ ✴️|words = Open your eyes to the field}}Wizz Team , created by Feathers Wolf(2015) , started as a teaching club . However after some time it became an official Club of League of Legends and already joined 1 UK Tournament with the sub-team Miss's . History WizzT started only with Feathers Wolf and and 6 more students of him . Nevar , FoivosSlyth , BacktoBlack87 , GeorgiaRaven , Lopunny and LeuterisK . When Sorceress of Õis and some of her friends/students joined WizzT finally became a main club of LoL with ✴️ ✴️ Power . Wizz reached 35members after Miss Gryffindor joined and thus they created their 1st Logo . They reached ✴️ ✴️ ✴️ ✴️ Power when Miss's , came 2nd in the UK LoL Tournament . Wizz Team also reached the number of 37members after the withdrawal of Feathers Wolf as long as he trained his students enough . After ~Fairy Wings Team challenged them , Feathers Wolf joined back to help his main team . Wizz Team passed threw many hard fights so they decided in the end with the Leadership of Sorceress of Õis to kick quaaaaack from the team after his own decision . Sophìe and Miss Vàlkyrie were kicked out as well , with the Leadership of Valkyrie Cleo , due to Rule Encroached . Tournaments of Wizz Team When WizzT had close to 30members , the 1st Wizz Team Tournament begun . Team Tournament In this Tournament you could join one out of three teams ; Lovers , Killers or Rangers . The winning team was Rangers with Sorceress of Õis , followed by Killers with ManolisGryff and Rangers again with Miss Hufflepuff . Team Tournament had to do with small missions and many types of 1v1's . The most powerful team was Rangers as long as they won and had the most members to the Top10 . Elementalist Tournament In this Tournament you were doing a quiz and placed between ; Fire , Water , Air or Earth . The winning team was Water as long as 3 members of it(Ori Empress , EllOri Empress and Sorceress of Õis) reached The Universe team , followed by Air(GodAphrodite and Miss Hufflepuff) and then Fire(Feathers Wolf) . Earth came last while none of the team members reached The Universe team . Elementalist Tournament had to do with small missions on Rift,Abyss and Treeline . There were also many 1v1 battles , 2v2 battles and one 5v5 battle . One of the awards was the ultimate skin Elementalist Lux New World Tournament In this Tournament you were doing a quiz and placed between ; Amazons , Whisperers , Paladins pr Bloodthirsters . Whisperers was the winning team and Valkyrie Cleo owned the 1st place with 85% , followed by Feathers Wolf 82% and Sorceress of Õis 76% . New World Tournament had to do with small missions on Rift and Abyss . There were also many 2v2 Battles , and Bot Battles . Mars Tournaments On going... Members of Wizz Team Leader ; Valkyrie Cleo Assistants ; Feathers Wolf and Sorceress of Õis All members * AriadneP * AsheLady * Babcaboom * BacktoBlack87 * Black Champion13 * Eleni TN * EllOri Empress * Ellilag * Eternal Wolfy * EvyLady * FacethePage * Feathers Wolf * FoivosSlyth * FoxeterP * GeorgiaRaven * GodAphrodite * GRfaker23 * Huntress Wolf * Husband of Wolf * Jeøn Jungkook * KingIcer * KityCat Cossu * LeuterisK * LuketheDestroyer * Lopunny Lop Grl * MhysaI * Miss Hufflepuff * Miss Gryffindor * Miss Melbuffon * MissRouerie * MrPaitéris * Nevar * nickgryff * OMyaO * Ori Empress * PatousaMousakas * Princess Daisy * QueenIcy * SarahHuff * SephirothFF7 * SheldonGryff * Sona181 * Sorceress of Õis * StathiGR(SephirothFF7) * TheGreekGod14 * Valkyrie Cleo * Viserion Ryen Best Win Rates * Taric 60% Enemy Teams * ~Fairy Wings__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:WizzT Category:Club Category:Miss's Team Category:✴️✴️✴️✴️Power Category:Teams of 2015